


Champagne Supernova

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco get ready to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Supernova

Title: Champagne Supernova  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry and Draco get ready to play.  
Word Count: 880  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warnings: Fluff.  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's Monthly Drabble challenge: "With a grin ___ reached for the box of toys" and for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)'s May challenge: Champagne.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Champagne Supernova

~

Draco took another sip of champagne, watching as Harry walked across the restaurant towards him. No one was more surprised than he was at the way their relationship had mellowed, moving first from a grudging friendship to easy compatibility. And now, Draco wanted more. He thought Harry did, too, but Harry had become more difficult to read now that he was older. Draco sometimes wished he was an open book the way he’d been in school.

“You started without me,” Harry said as he sat down.

Draco smirked and gestured towards the bottle. “I left you some,” he said.

Harry peered inside the bottle. “Not that much, though. Rough day at the Ministry?”

“You could say that.” Draco took another sip of his wine, trying to forget how his Harry-induced distraction that day had resulted in a severe talking-to by Minister Shacklebolt. Bloody oblivious Harry! “How was yours?”

“All right I suppose.” After unsuccessfully trying to signal the waiter for another glass, Harry finally gave up and, shrugging, tilted the bottle up to his lips.

Draco watched, transfixed, as Harry’s throat worked and he swallowed the bubbly.

“Mm, not bad,” Harry pronounced, wiping his mouth after a moment. “I can see why you’re guzzling it.”

Eyebrow raised, Draco said, “I’ll have you know that Malfoys do _not_ guzzle.”

Harry sniggered. “Have you forgotten that I’ve been to the Manor for dinner?”

Draco shrugged. “We do have a high tolerance for spirits,” he admitted. “But I dare you to ever spot my mother _guzzling_ anything.”

Harry grinned. “Point,” he said. “So, what’s the plan this evening?”

Draco licked his lips and crossed his legs discreetly beneath his robes. Perhaps tonight would be the night...? “I thought we could go to my flat. I happen to have some excellent champagne there, and I’ll even let you drink it from the bottle if it will make you feel more at home.”

“Prat.” But Harry was already starting to stand up, so Draco took that as agreement and rose to follow.

Signalling the waiter, Draco tossed some Galleons onto the table quickly. He stifled a moan as the skirt he was wearing beneath his robes brushed the top of his stocking-clad legs. He thought Harry would be amenable to starting something, but just in case, he had dressed up a bit. Draco looked forward to the persuasion to come.

He smiled, eyeing Harry’s arse. This had the potential to be fun.

~

“You weren’t kidding about this champagne,” Harry slurred, rolling his head towards Draco’s end of the couch. “’s goooood.”

“Told you.” Draco smiled and took another sip, trying to gauge whether or not Harry was ready for him to make a move.

Then, shockingly, before he could decide what to do next, Harry reached over, dragging Draco close. “You’re so fucking hot,” he mumbled. “What’re you waiting for?”

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but all that emerged was a moan that was swallowed by Harry’s mouth settling over his. Drunk, Harry was a good kisser, Draco realized, then conscious thought spun away as Harry settled on top him and began moving.

There was very little finesse; Draco was still mostly clothed, and Harry’s fingers were not the most coordinated, yet they still managed to wind up with cocks out, frotting against each other.

Draco’s pleated skirt got in the way until Harry batted it aside and took them both in hand and then it was all slick, velvety skin sliding together, gasps, and moans. Before he knew it, Draco was coming, bucking up into Harry’s hand, pleasure spiralling up from his toes.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, his orgasm spilling from him a moment later.

Draco was still catching his breath when Harry, his face tucked into his neck, whispered, “Um, Draco, can I ask a question?”

“You just did.”

“Git!” But Harry was smiling; Draco could feel the curve of his mouth against his clavicle. “Are you, er, wearing a skirt?”

Draco flushed. “Yes, Harry. Well spotted.”

“Why?” Harry’s lips brushed Draco’s skin, making him shiver.

Did he really want to know? “Because I like them, and I look good in them,” Draco finally said.

Harry drew back, and Draco blushed a bit brighter under the scrutiny. “You really do,” Harry finally said. “The stockings are a nice touch as well. Very...tasteful.”

Draco smirked. “Naturally. I am a Malfoy. Nothing but the best lingerie for us.”

Harry smiled. “Of course,” he agreed. Eyes roaming Draco’s body, he asked, “So, is there anything else I should know before we do that again? Got any other kinks?

“Oh, one or two,” Draco purred, pleased to see Harry blush. “I have a nice collection of items you might be interested in, that is, if you plan on staying.”

“You do?” Far from looking nervous, Harry looked intrigued, and Draco relaxed. The evening was going even better than he could have hoped.

“Why?” Draco continued, shifting against Harry and smiling as he noticed how his eyes went a bit unfocussed. “Did you have something specific in mind?”

Harry licked his lips. “I...maybe,” he managed.

“Excellent. Then let’s play,” Draco suggested huskily, and with a grin he reached for the box of toys.

~


End file.
